


Bloody Fairies

by Dorksidefiker



Series: The Starsmore Holidays [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:33:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorksidefiker/pseuds/Dorksidefiker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It became increasingly clear through the day that Jono was in one of his moods again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Fairies

It started in the dead of night, with the faintest sounds of music. It might have gone totally unremarked, if not for the fact that there were some who wandered the ground of the Jean Grey School who could not, or simply _did not_ sleep. And even then, none of them really _understood_ what they saw, not until it was far too late. Just a flash of movement on the edge of vision, things disappearing from where they were.

Only Santo saw one of the fairies, a remarkable miniature reproduction of Emma Frost, complete with corset and panties and not much else. He chalked it up to some kind of waking dream and went back to watching infomercials.

Kitty had thought that the worst was over. Easter had passed in relative peace, with an overabundance of chocolate being passed around and brightly colored eggs hunted down before they could go rotten. Jono had taken over the biggest TV and played _Life of Brian_ in a continuous loop, but had otherwise behaved himself. There was no repeat of the Glorious War of the Fourth of July, no flags used to lay claim to Easter Baskets or obnoxious music blasted for hours on end. _Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life_ was perfectly forgivable.

If she hadn't been so distracted, she would have considered Jono's good behavior worrying. She didn't realize anything was wrong until the Bamfs stampeded through the halls of the school and out onto the lawn, chased by a swarm of fairies who looked suspiciously like Emma Frost. A quick search turned up all of Kitty's underwear tacked to her bedroom ceiling, filling her with a cold dread.

At least the limey little bastard hadn't run her panties up the flagpole; that honor had been reserved for Xi'an, who accepted it with considerably more good grace than Paige was over all her books being arranged in artistic stacks across the lawn. Every chalk board had been covered in loving odes to Emma Frost, no two the same, and no force on earth could get the PA system to stop blaring Weird Al. Clearly, Jono had had help, and when Kitty found out who, there was going to be hell to pay.

And everywhere, causing chaos and confusion, were those damn fairies.

Jono, not being completely stupid (despite all evidence to the contrary), was making himself ridiculously hard to find. Not that it mattered in the least. Kitty would have her revenge, just as soon as she could find just the right hiding place for all those vinyl records.


End file.
